darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Chef/dialogue
Standard *'The Chef:' Woah! Don't sneak up on me like that! **'Player:' How are you doing, Carlos? ***''Before Perfect Flavour'' ****'The Chef:' I would go and explore more of the port, but I am already in my apron. ***''After Perfect Flavour'' ****'The Chef:' I wonder if someone around here will let me use them as a taste tester. I'm almost certain I won't poison them. ***''After Toxins'' ****'The Chef:' Barrel here, barrel there. I'd better label them. Don't want to cook the wrong stuff! ***''After Boiling Over'' ****'The Chef:' I'm glad the villagers are okay. I would hate to have made them all ill. Still a bit of a mystery, though! ***''After To The Ship'' ****'The Chef:' Just the thought of what happened to those poor hunters... Sends shivers down my spine! ***''After Barrels of Mystery'' ****'The Chef:' I need to master the spoon-lasso-trap. It worked flawlessly against that cactus I tested it on! ***''After Reinforcement'' ****'The Chef:' First I was determined to cook the creature, but I changed my mind after seeing that goop! ***''After Once More Into the Breach'' ****'The Chef:' Next time I am out at the mine, I bet I can find some nice fungi to cook up. I tried some...didn't make me feel funny or anything. ***''After Recipe Number 132: Fresh Idea'' ****'The Chef:' I wonder if I can cook those rocks. If the creatures can eat them, why can't I? **'Player:' I could use your help. ***'The Chef:' You need something sliced, diced and cooked? I'm on my way! ****''Voyage screen opens'' **'Player:' Do you prefer to work alone? ***''Without the Biologist unlocked'' ****'The Chef:' I like to work with people who study nature and can point me at the tastiest stuff. ****Unlock the Biologist (90 Herblore required) to unlock additional joint voyages. ***''With the Biologist unlocked and not present'' ****'The Chef:' I need to absorb information about herbs and such. There's a biologist around here who might just have what I need. ****If the Biologist and Chef are in port at the same time, additional joint voyages will be made available. ***''With the Biologist unlocked and present'' **'Player:' Do you like cooking, Carlos? ***'The Chef:' I love to cook. You get to work with a big pot and stir things in without being accused of witchcraft and cursing people! **'Player:' I have to go. ***'The Chef:' Oh, I'll see you around port then. Farewell! **previous cutscenes ***Meet the Chef ***Perfect Flavour ***Toxins ***Boiling Over ***More ****To The Ship! ****Barrels of Mystery ****Reinforcement ****Once More Into the Breach ****Recipe Number 132: Fresh Idea Random events A Simple Favour *'The Chef:' Do you deal in spices? I could do with something with a bit more POW! Last Orders *'The Chef:' Thanks for the offer, but my alcohol goes in the sauce for that extra kick. Story voyages Meet The Chef *'The Chef:' Thank you for rescuing me! I'd have gone mad if I was there another day. *'Player:' No problem, Mister... *'The Chef:' Oh! My name? Right... uh, Carlos. Carlos Napp. *'Player:' Welcome to port, Mr. Napp. *'The Chef:' Carlos will do fine! I'd be happy to thank you and your staff by cooking you a banquet. *'Player:' Seems like you succeeded. I'll inform the crew of the banquet. *'The Chef:' You're having a banquet? I'll cook something up for it as a thank you! *''Agree... again.'' **'Player:' Okay... sure. Sounds like a good idea. **'The Chef:' I won't take no for an answer! *''Keep quiet.'' **'The Chef:' I won't take no for an answer! *'Player:' I hope he doesn't poison anyone. *Congratulations - you have unlocked the Chef adventurer, Carlos Napp! The Chef now has a chance to visit your port daily, bringing voyage opportunities. Perfect Flavour Before voyage *'Player:' Hello, Carlos. How can I help you? *'The Chef:' Ah, yes. I'm running low on my more exotic ingredients. I'd like to join the crew of a ship heading east. *'Player:' What do you mean by 'exotic' ingredients? *'The Chef:' No need to be alarmed! There's nothing dangerous about the herbs I use. They come from an island surrounded by sharks and covered with toxic berries. *'Player:' That doesn't sound safe at all. *'The Chef:' Indeed! Why would you even go there? *'Player:' To find the exotic herb? *'The Chef:' What a coincidence! I'm looking for a herb from that very island! And I know a safe way to get there. *Confirm Carlos hasn't gone mad. ** Player: Are you sure you know what you're doing? ** The Chef: Probably. But I assure you. I'll not endanger your crew. I'll even get you supplies for the port. How's that sound ** Player: Okay, you can join the crew. But the captain's word is final on any decision. *Go along with the idea **'Player:' I'm going to regret this, aren't I? **'The Chef:' Probably. But I assure you, I'll not endanger your crew. I'll even get you supplies for the port. How's that sound? **'Player:' Okay, you can join the crew. But the captain's word is final on any decision. After completion *'The Chef:' We did it! We stocked up the galleys with supplies! *'Player:' I thought you were getting supplies for the port. *'The Chef:' Yes, supplies that I can cook for you and your staff! You're welcome! *'Player:' I guess the crew works better with decent food in their bellies. *'The Chef:' That's the spirit! All I ask is that I may personally unload certain barrels from the galley. *'Player:' I don't suppose you'd like to tell me what's in the barrels. *'The Chef:' Don't worry, I'm not smuggling something suspicious Now I must take my leave of you: the barrels won't move themselves. At least, I don't think they will. *'Player:' I'd better arrange a search of those barrels. Toxins After completion *'The Chef:' The plant... it's all gone *'Player:' I know it is - I told you to get rid of it! *'The Chef:' No, no, no. Not the stuff in the barrels. The plants on the island. *'Player:' Is it possible someone else found them? *'The Chef:' It's possible, though there's no sign that they were harvested. It's like they vanished. *'Player:' My crew will look out for sightings of the plant. If it gets into food, we could have a lot of sick people on our hands. *'The Chef:' A prudent decision. Category:Player-owned ports